Minha Mais Bela Rosa
by Anita4
Summary: Saori recebe a visita de Afrodite, que lhe declara haver um grave problema no Santuário e pede por uma solução rápida antes que tudo o que reste seja contar os cadáveres. ROMANCE YAOI!


**Notas Iniciais:**

_Vocês sabem, Cavaleiros do Zodíaco não é meu, não há nenhum personagem meu nesta fic, a bem da verdade. E nem estou ganhando nada com isso, mas uns risinhos seria bom!_

_Este é um presente de aniversário à mina amiga, que compartilha tanto como eu do amor pelo casal um tanto incomum a ser retratado a seguir. __**É você mesma Vane!**_

_Devo dizer também que há um leve conteúdo yaoi, para os que não gostam._

_Por fim, nenhum animal, rosa, ou plantação foi maltratado durante a produção desta fic._

_Olho Azul Apresenta:_

**Minha Mais  
Bela Rosa**

Saori olhou confusa aquele cavaleiro que lhe pedia uma sessão solene com tamanha urgência. Aquele fora um dia como outro qualquer, mas havia cometido o erro de olhar para o sol forte que fazia e pensar: "_que dia pacífico! Perfeito para um dia na piscina... Irei relaxar!_" Nunca deveria ter esses pensamentos. Sim, merecia ser presa a uma cruz e queimada viva, pois que aquilo atraía coisas ruins.

Sua preocupação só aumentava com o olhar ansioso do outro, percorrendo todo o perímetro do templo, como se juntando as melhores palavras para anunciar suas razões de vir a ela.

-Minha Senhora, venho trazer um terrível problema causado pelas técnicas que vêm sendo usadas na revitalização deste Seu majestoso Santuário. – falou-lhe fazendo a vênia e nunca lhe olhando nos olhos.

-Problema? Um invasor?

-Sim, minha Deusa! Vários!

-Mas como é possível que você, minha última barreira entre os dourados, seja o primeiro a me relatar? Estarão já todos caídos? – Sentiu-a levantar e olhar ao redor exasperada.

-Não é de meu conhecimento, minha Deusa. Esse inimigo age aos poucos. Prevejo que em pouco tempo, todavia, tudo estará acabado. Nada mais poderemos fazer a não ser contarmos nosso prejuízo e velarmos as vítimas.

-Sabe do que se trata?

-Relatarei a história com todos os detalhes importantes, se for da vontade de minha Deusa.

-Vá em frente, mas seja breve.

-Sim, entendo a urgência com que uma ação deve ser tomada e por isso A procurei.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Afrodite observava com calma suas mais belas rosas no jardim que cultivava ao lado da casa de Peixes. Suas favoritas eram as brancas; às vezes, pensava estar vendo uma montanha coberta de neves quando olhava o espaço que dedicava a elas. As vermelhas eram quase comuns, por isso eram suas menos favoritas, o que não queria dizer que não daria sua própria vida por cada uma destas. Apenas se sacrificaria mais pelas brancas.

O bom de estar na última casa de todas as doze era que nenhum invasor alcançaria seu precioso jardim. Exceto naquela vez tanto tempo antes.

Mesmo após tantas batalhas lutadas do mesmo lado, era necessário alguém intervir para que permitisse passar tanto a amazona de Águia quanto o cavaleiro de Pégaso. Ele nunca lhes dava permissão. Não importava se o Mestre ameaçasse castigá-lo e, às vezes, o fizesse. Ou mesmo Atena lhe haver dito uma vez que o despojaria de sua armadura – ocasião na qual era ela própria quem acompanhava o japonês, visitando cada cavaleiro de ouro.

Contudo, naquele dia, outro mal ameaçava o tesouro de sua vida. Pássaros. Desde que a deusa retornara, começara um projeto para dar um pouco de vida ao Santuário. Plantara várias árvores e até pedira a Afrodite que escolhe as flores de muitos dos jardins que construíra. O resultado fora o aparecimento dos malditos seres voadores. Desta vez, estavam machucando suas rosas e sujando-as de excrementos. Às vezes, algo dava neles que arrancavam com o bico pedaços das pétalas, como se não resistissem à sua beleza e ficassem inebriados com seu perfume. Nessas ocasiões, morriam no ato, o que agravava a visão de Afrodite. Um corpo bem ao lado de suas amadas. Elas também pareciam tristes pelo mal que sem alternativa infligiam a seus agressores; eram rosas muito puras, ingênuas, não guardavam mágoa mesmo contra aquelas aves.

Em pensar que ficara extasiante ao ouvir o anúncio de Atena que pretendia importar alguns passarinhos. Como qualquer amante das plantas, Afrodite sabia que muitos desses traziam de longe sementes que geravam belas surpresas. Nunca imaginaria que nem sempre essas surpresas eram agradáveis: os belos jardins que havia planejado estavam começando a encher de mato. Uma vez, vira um pouco de vegetação selvagem amedrontando suas rosas brancas e custaram-lhe algumas horas e muito chá de camomila para se recuperar do choque.

Chorava o triste destino de seu jardim, impotente contra o ameaçador inimigo que atacava de todos os lados. Era ainda pior que o execrável Pégaso! Pobres rosas. Mesmo as vermelhas. Tomou a decisão, então, de ir falar diretamente à sua deusa. Ela devia se responsabilizar!

Por sorte, estava em seu templo naquele dia. Isso era muito raro, então a fortuna parecia sorrir a Afrodite, que lhe sorriu de volta. Após contar-lhe todo o caso, perguntou-lhe como deveriam proceder para salvar o Santuário daquele martírio.

-Suas rosas estão sendo atacadas por passarinhos? E elas ainda os mataram? – perguntou-lhe Atena, sem voltar ao seu lugar.

-Exato, minha Deusa. Além de bicarem-lhes as pétalas, seus corpos caem em cima delas, esmagando-as até a asfixiante morte. As demais não sabem se choram por suas irmãs ou pela desatenta criatura. Todas já perderam a vontade de viver neste momento. Hoje descobri um animal entre as minha Rosas Sangrentas. Não só meu jardim está sofrendo. Na verdade, meu jardim foi a vítima mais recente. Todos aqueles coloridos outros tapetes perfumados... Todos, sem exceção, estão sendo atacados por aqueles comedores de verme! Em breve, trarão o fim de seu majestoso santuário.

-Ordeno então que pulverize os jardins, isso deve dar um jeito em tudo. Já estamos capinando frequentemente, tirando todo mato que encontramos. Pulverizaremos também. Poderia ter pedido isso ao Mestre ou você mesmo ordenado algo tão simples Afrodite! Não me ocupe com coisas tão triviais.

O cavaleiro devolveu-lhe um olhar espantado, era como se houvessem lhe informado que sua mais forte crença não passava de uma mentira.

-Minha Deusa! Isso... Minhas rosas não podem ser intoxicadas dessa forma! Sua pureza... A pureza que tanto prezo... Elas entrariam em depressão!

-Não se preocupe, chamarei um especialista que nos dê a quantidade certa do que precisarmos. Também poderíamos perguntar a ele sobre essas novas plantas transgênicas, tenho várias em meus jardins no Japão. E bonsais! Sempre achei que os templos de vocês deveriam ser cobertos de bonsais!

-Aberrações! Monstros! Não quero essas anomalias perto de minhas rosas!

-Tudo bem, não precisamos colocar com suas rosas. Chamarei eu mesma o Tatsumi pra que ele cuide do resto. Mas, da próxima vez, não perca meu tempo com plantas. Tenha um bom dia, cavaleiro.

Afrodite sequer respondeu a Shion enquanto voltava atônito à sua casa. Nem percebeu quando passou pelo templo de Peixes e apenas parou ao perceber que não havia um jardim ao lado daquela casa zodiacal. Já estava em Aquário. Pronto para dar a meia-volta, também não ouviu Camus cumprimentá-lo.

-Há algo errado? – o cavaleiro de gelo lhe perguntou com uma preocupação pouco característica de sua natureza apática.

-Aquela mulher! Como podemos ter uma Deusa tão bárbara!?

-Você continua insistindo que Pégaso não pode se aproximar de sua casa? – Camus balançou a cabeça, testemunha de todas as discussões sobre o assunto. Fosse qualquer outro, ele o corrigiria por destratar a Deusa, mas Camus já ouvira gritos vindos de Peixes e duas vezes fora perguntar o que fora para apenas descobrir que não, eles não estavam sendo atacados por um novo deus imperialista.

-Veneno! Ela sugeriu que eu "protegesse" minhas rosas com veneno, Camus! Como eu poderia tratar minhas filhas assim? Aquela cínica!

-Novamente, a questão dos pássaros e do mato que eles trazem? –Cansara-se de levá-lo a sério, ou esperar algum cometimento daquele egocêntrico.

-Eles alcançaram minhas Rosas Sangrentas. Foi uma visão terrível, seis vidas se perderam quando aquele cadáver fétido se debruçou sobre meus bebês...

-Por que não põe um espantalho? Já vi muito desses na Rússia, apesar de que na Sibéria nem podíamos plantar nada.

-Um...Espantalho? – Os olhos de Afrodite brilhavam, tendo várias ideias de como fazer um boneco gigante e enfeitá-lo de forma a combinar com seu jardim.

E assim o fez. Mas, em poucos dias, um novo corpo se decompunha entre as Rosas Piranhas. Nem mesmo o perfume que jorrara no pano do espantalho conseguia infirmar o daquele pássaro asqueroso. Ficara desolado durante toda a tarde, até receber a visita do Mestre do Santuário, o qual estava saindo para conversar com os cavaleiros de ouro, como frequentemente fazia.

-Algum problema, Afrodite? – perguntou Shion, solidário com os problemas que seu vizinho estava tendo.

-O espantalho fracassou.

-Você deveria chamar algum especialista. Nossa Deusa está fazendo verdadeiros milagres com um desses nas demais plantações.

-São jardins.

-Ah, essa pessoa está desenvolvendo várias plantações com seus assistentes, doaremos os frutos às aldeias vizinhas!

Afrodite caiu no choro. Recusava-se a permitir que suas rosas fossem drogadas, mas começava a achar que seria o único jeito de sobreviverem tendo em vista que os pássaros eram visitantes cada vez mais habituais.

-Não precisa ser um cientista. Talvez alguém que realmente conheça de pássaros poderia te contar alguns segredos! – Shion lhe sorriu, tentando acalmá-lo. Repentinamente, parecia recordar-se de algo: - Outro cavaleiro veio reclamar sobre os produtos químicos que a Deusa adotou. Tive que explicar que nada podia fazer, ao que me respondeu que pensaria em um meio-termo e voltaria com uma proposta.

-Um companheiro na luta pela pureza dos jardins!

-Na verdade, ele reclamou que fazia mal a seus pássaros... Mas o fim é o mesmo, por que não conversam?

-Um amigo dos pássaros?! Mas que ultraje!

-Ah, dê-lhe uma chance. É uma pessoa muito exótica, assim como suas rosas.

Afrodite acatou, então, a sugestão e foi procurar o tal cavaleiro de prata, o Corvo Jamian. Agora que pensava, já ouvira falar do quão próximo era de seus animais de estimação e do quanto estes o obedeciam. Também, nunca perturbaram suas rosas e, apesar de às vezes mexerem nos demais jardins, nunca fizeram um estrago real. O Mestre tinha razão, era uma boa ideia conversar com um especialista em pássaros, conhecer o inimigo. E Jamian já se provara bem sucedido em educar seus corvos para não aterrorizarem suas pobres rosas.

Chegou à habitação bastante afastada do cavaleiro, cercada de corvos feios e barulhentos, e entrou imediatamente, convocando-o. Era seu horário de folga, então deveria estar ali.

-O senhor é Afrodite de Peixes! A que devemos a honra dessa visita? – Jamian deu-lhe um susto.

Afrodite considerou retornar. Talvez falar com aquela criatura fosse ainda pior que aceitar drogar suas rosas. Mas, pensando melhor, o mal que fazia era apenas a si mesmo daquela forma. Valia a pena, pelo bem de suas filhas. Apresentou seu caso e suas intenções com a visita.

Após ouvir atentamente, Jamian exclamou feliz que ele também era contra a forma como Atena vinha cuidando dos jardins. Aparentemente, a fumaça dos agrotóxicos vinham fazendo mal a seus amigos, ainda que não chegassem perto de nenhuma horta. Emocionado, Afrodite concordou. Nunca achava que encontraria naquela figura grotesca alguém lembrasse tanto a si mesmo. O amor de Jamian por seus animais era similar ao seu próprio pelas rosas.

-Não creio que possamos convencer a Deusa do contrário, - disse sinceramente. Sentia-se mal por desapontar o cavaleiro de prata.

-Eu sei disso, mas raramente tenho permissão de lhe falar diretamente, e ela deixou bem claro que não quer ouvir críticas aos agrotóxicos. Eu esperava que com alguém mais importante, como senhor Afrodite, minhas queixas fossem ao menos ouvidas.

-Tem a minha promessa de que levarei à Deusa seu problema, meu caro Jamian.

-Em troca, pedirei a meus amigos que alertem aos demais pássaros sobre seu jardim. Podemos testar também algumas técnicas que os espante.

-Já tentei um boneco.

-Tentaremos outras!

Nas semanas que se seguiram, fizeram juntos intensa campanha e arrecadaram abaixo-assinados para interromper o uso de agrotóxicos. Até a amazona de Águia assinara, assim como todas as outras, graças à ajuda da Amazona de Ofiúco, próxima de Jamian. O otimismo deste trazia uma nova luz ao coração do cavaleiro de Peixes. Sim, o Mestre tinha razão, era uma pessoa exótica. E possuía uma aura linda que o rodeava.

Passaram vários dias projetando formas de espantar os passarinhos, mesmo ofendículos, uns emitindo um som agudo para assustá-los como um alarme, outros dando leves choques apenas capazes de mostrar que aquele território os faria mal – Jamian fora bastante contra essa ideia, até que chegaram ao consenso da descarga elétrica que não mataria nenhum ser vivo no mundo, mas afastaria todos.

Após dois meses, o abaixo-assinado fora enviado para Saori que baixou um decreto onde continha uma lista negra de agrotóxicos sugerida pelo cavaleiro de Corvo. Fora um dia de comemoração para os dois que viraram inseparáveis. Afrodite já até sabia identificar cada corvo pelo nome e os saudava sempre que voavam perto de si. Jamian também ficava longas horas conversando com suas rosas, o que as deixava bastante feliz nos dias em que o dono mal possuía tempo para vê-las. Na véspera do novo decreto, ambos enfim haviam acertado na fórmula para um novo adubo feito dos dejetos dos corvos e que seria testado nos demais jardins e, caso provasse seu sucesso, também nas suas rosas mais amadas.

Abraçaram-se eufóricos, cada um com uma cópia em papel do decreto balançando no ar. Gritavam junto com os corvos. Era a grande vitória! Nunca imaginaram que a campanha fosse dar certo, mas todos se compadeceram da triste história dos corvos. Alguns até ouviram os relatos de Afrodite do destino a que suas rosas foram submetidas.

O cavaleiro de ouro olhou o companheiro e sorriu-lhe congratulando-o por seus esforços.

-Não, senhor Afrodite, foi tudo graças ao senhor! – Jamian chorava e voltava a vibrar com seus pequenos amigos. – Estou tão comovido e não é só pelo decreto! Acho que é a primeira vez que alguém se importa tanto com estes aqui.

Seu sorriso molhado fazia o peito de Afrodite ficar quente. Aquela sensação... Era diferente de quando percebia um novo botão de suas rosas. Mesmo o de uma Rosa Sangrenta. Aquilo era... Amor? Não podia ser, mas queria abraçar novamente o ser à sua frente, acalmá-lo, dizer que ficaria tudo bem. Reassegurá-lo de que podia sempre contar com seu "senhor Afrodite". Não, melhor:

-Ora, Jamian! Chame-me apenas de Afrodite, por favor! Não somos amigos? – perguntou, receoso de receber uma negativa.

-Somo, é claro! – gritou o outro, voltando a chorar. – O senhor... Digo, você é meu melhor amigo, senhor Afrodite! Afrodite! Eu quis dizer: Afrodite!

E o cavaleiro de ouro riu do quão atrapalhado aquele à sua frente parecia com as palavras. Suspirou e olhou paraa sua própria mão.

-Tenho um presente a lhe dar.

-Mas não é necessário, sen- Afrodite.

-Eu realmente quero lhe dar e apenas a você. – Estendeu o que guardava com tanto carinho.

-Uma rosa azul!

-Exato. Eu a criei com todo meu amor e gostaria que cuidasse dela agora. Ainda não conseguir fazer outra para pô-las em meu jardim, então você terá que regá-la cuidadosamente até ela ter irmãs.

Jamian a aceitou e quedou-se a observar sua forma por vários segundos. Seus olhos brilhavam e suas mãos tremiam, conscientes da fragilidade daquele ser.

-Eu a protegerei com a minha vida, Afrodite! Um presente seu... É tão precioso quanto meus amigos corvos. Ou, talvez, ainda mais.

E ele se foi feliz, sem permitir que o outro soubesse se havia entendido ou não o significado oculto daquela rosa azul.

Os dois se viram nos dias seguintes, e Jamian dizia como tratava da rosa, deixando-lhe ao sol, regando-a, conversando com ela. Era como se fosse sua filha! Mas um dia ele não apareceu. Nem no outro. Nem no seguinte. Mesmo seus corvos não voavam mais perto da casa de Peixes. Uma vez, avistara um próximo a Aquário, que repentinamente decidira mudar o sentido de seu passeio.

Perguntou à amazona de Ofiúco duas semanas depois se tinha notícias de Jamian, ao que ela respondeu não fazer ideia de seu paradeiro e que tinha coisas mais importantes, por isso era para deixá-la passar logo.

Em parte preocupado com o que teria acontecido, em parte por se sentir só, Afrodite decidiu ir até a distante casa cercada de pássaros negros e perguntar o que havia. Teria arrumado novo amigo? Ou um grande amor? Ou estaria com alguma doença grave?

No caminho, temeu que o efeito de sua rosa azul fosse ainda pior que o das demais. Nos poucos dias que passou com sua mais recente criação, averiguou que exalava um cheiro único capaz de fazer até a mais frívola das criaturas admirar-se com ela. Esta observação já fora testada ao apresentá-la a Atena, que ficara eufórica e pedira-lhe que lhe fizesse um jardim assim que possível. Era uma flor que atrairia as pessoas; assim, elas poderiam conversar com Jamian e conhecer seu coração além das aparências.

E se, em vez de lhe chamar um grande amor, como temera inicialmente, tivesse se revelado uma rosa com espinhos fatais? Jamian poderia estar caído ao chão sem respirar. Afrodite nunca se perdoaria. Seu peito doía quando entrou naquela casa. A primeira sensação que teve era de que o sol chegava perto da janela e desistia de entrar. Estava escura e cheirava muito mal. Depois foram seus ouvidos captando sons agudos e ritmados. Quando seus olhos, enfim, adaptaram-se ao negrume, o cavaleiro distinguiu o corpo do amigo, jogado ao chão e tremendo.

-Jamian, o que houve!? Por que chora tanto? – Percebeu vários corvos pelo quarto, parados como se estivessem em um funeral. No chão, abraçados por Jamian, estavam um vaso deitado e os restos de uma rosa. A rosa azul.

-Eu a matei. Ela não deve ter gostado de minha feiura, então morreu de desgosto pelo fim que lhe fora dado!

-Ora, não diga isso. – Afrodite agachou-se e pegou o vaso. Seria muito difícil salvá-la, parecia já estar se decompondo no chão. – Você se esqueceu de regá-la por algum tempo?

-Não! Eu a pus bem ali na janela, ela estava aberta na época. Como o azul brilhava com a luz do sol! E todos os dias quando eu ia comer, também lhe dava um pouco d'água. Não esqueci uma só vez, juro-lhe, Afrodite. Só que, numa manhã, percebi que já murchava. Por mais água que eu desse, por mais sol a que lhe expusesse – e eu até a pus lá fora para ter certeza de que não fora uma sombra na janela... E não foi nenhum passarinho, mandei meus amigos tomarem conta dela como se fosse sua irmã! Por Atena, por meus corvos queridos, eu lhe dei mais atenção até do que a eles!

-Você... – Afrodite estava horrorizado. Quando ouvia que a planta tomava banho de sol e recebia água periodicamente nunca imaginara a tortura a que era submetida.

-Eu a mateeeeeeeeei!

O urro de Jamian, no entanto, calou-lhe fundo no peito. Afrodite, sem se dar conta do que fazia, abraçou-o com todas as suas forças consolando-o. Dizia que a rosa havia ido para um lugar melhor e que mesmo assim sentiria a falta daquele que lhe fez companhia em seus últimos dias. Disse ainda muito mais, qualquer palavra reconfortante que lhe viesse, ele a repassava ao outro. Uma hora, ele parou de chorar e apenas devolveu o abraço.

-Eu pensei que me odiaria eternamente... Confiou-me algo tão importante... Eu estou disposto a ceder a minha vida se isso aplacar a dor que lhe causei.

-Não, Jamian. Não o faça! Não há dor maior que a que senti enquanto corria até aqui, incerto de qual havia sido o seu acaso. Pensava antes que pudesse estar com um grande amor e que não precisava mais de minha companhia! Olha que idiota sou. Eu é que merece ser castigado. Enquanto você sofria tanto, eu tive esses pensamentos egoístas.

-Afrodite! – E recomeçou a choradeira. – Eu nunca pensaria em outro. Nesses dias todos, não parei de pensar em você. Quando me dei conta do sofrimento que impus à rosa de tanto que a sufoquei com meus pensamentos... Foi tudo minha culpa!

-Não se preocupe, meu caro Jamian. Eu lhe darei mais rosas azuis, se elas o fazem pensar em mim. Eu lhe farei um imenso jardim, apenas com rosas azuis até que uma sobreviva e o acompanhe pare todo o sempre. Desde que pense em mim quando a olhar!

-Afrodite... – Ele se afastou e olhou o cavaleiro de ouro nos olhos.

-Entende o que quero dizer? Nem que mate de propósito todas as rosas do mundo, eu nunca o odiaria. Este incidente me provou que é muito mais importante que minhas rosas.

-Mesmo que as brancas?

Afrodite assentiu, sorrindo calmamente.

Seus rostos se aproximaram cada vez mais até que seus lábios se roçaram. Os de Jamian o tocavam suaves como se cuidasse de uma nova e ainda mais frágil rosa. Os de Afrodite, por sua vez, avançavam sobre o outro como corvos famintos sobre seu prato predileto. Assim, deitaram-se ao chão e começaram o preparo da terra em que cultivaria para que o amor que sentiam um pelo outro continuasse a crescer vigoroso. Ainda eram diferentes demais, mas aquilo apenas tornava aquela sensação até mais distinta que a provocável por qualquer outro.

Sentia-o como seu exato oposto e sua alma gêmea; desta vez, era Afrodite quem chorava. Jamian, sem dúvidas, representava sua rosa mais exótica.

**FIM!**

_Anita_, 09/09/2009, às 03h22min da manhã ^^;

Notas da Autora:

_Uau, fazia tempo que eu não terminava uma fic de uma só vez! Estou exausta, mas eu não conseguiria. Eu nem sei a que horas comecei, mas já faz algumas! Quando a inspiração vem, não há como controlá-la, creio eu. E a inspiração foi o casal favorito da Vane, a quem esta fic é dedicada! Seria esta a primeira Afromian (Afrodite + Jamian) que já existiu? Não creio, afinal, é um casal perfeito. Na verdade, Afromian começou em uma fic da própria Vane, Inimigo Inesperado de Athena. Devemos concluir que Afromian é pop! É tudo!_

_Brincadeiras à parte, esta fic é uma comédia romântica! Por mais que eu me sentisse tentada a fazer uma paródia – e talvez seja encarada assim por muitos – eu quis fazer uma comédia romântica mesmo! Mais comédia que romance, eu sei... Só que é um final tão fofo! E pobre rosa... Será que devo colocar um aviso de que nenhum animal e nenhuma rosa foi maltratado durante a escrita desta fic? Bem, eu o farei no início xD_

_Seriamente, eu sei o quanto a Vane desaprova crueldade a animais e quero deixar bem claro que eu também não sou a favor. Bem que o Afrodite queria, mas o Jamian não o deixou fazer nada demais, apenas pequenos choques pra que os pássaros aprendessem a evitar a área de seu jardim! Em outras palavras, o Afrodite simplesmente é focado demais no bem-estar de suas rosas para se importar com qualquer outro ser vivo. A opinião do Afrodite, contudo, não se coincide com a minha de jeito nenhum (até porque amo bichos e não ligo pra plantas, exceto uma que cuidei como se fosse um bicho de estimação, minha saudosa Dioneia...). Ainda, assim, desculpa!_

_Mudando de assunto, por um momento achei que esta fic seria curto, mas até que rendeu a ponto de chegar a um tamanho aceitável! Tudo isso graças à colaboração (ou falta dela) por parte da Saori, do Camus e do Shion! *lol*_

_E vamos espalhar o amor Afromian pelo mundo para assim ele ser um lugar ainda melhor! Este é meu segundo yaoi concluído (faz poucas horas do primeiro), então muito obrigada por ler até aqui!_

_Sugestões, críticas e comentários devem ser encaminhados ao meu e-mail Anita_ e para mais fics minhas visitem o Olho Azul .ws e sejam felizes!_

**OMAKE:**_  
(porque eu não teria coragem de separar esse casal de verdade, mas não poderia perder a piada)_

**Minha Rosa  
Favorita**

Jamian estava paralisado no chão, não conseguindo acreditar no corpo que fazia a seu lado.

-Eu a matei. Ela não deve ter gostado de minha feiura, então morreu de desgosto pelo fim que lhe fora dado!

-Ora, não diga isso. – Afrodite agachou-se e pegou o vaso. Seria muito difícil salvá-la, parecia já estar se decompondo no chão. – Você se esqueceu de regá-la por algum tempo?

-Não! Eu a pus bem ali na janela, ela estava aberta na época. Como o azul brilhava com a luz do sol! E todos os dias quando eu ia comer, também lhe dava um pouco d'água. Não esqueci uma só vez, juro-lhe, Afrodite. Só que, numa manhã, percebi que já murchava. Por mais água que eu desse, por mais sol a que lhe expusesse – e eu até a pus lá fora para ter certeza de que não fora uma sombra na janela... E não foi nenhum passarinho, mandei meus amigos tomarem conta dela como se fosse sua irmã! Por Atena, por meus corvos queridos, eu lhe dei mais atenção até do que a eles!

-Você... – Afrodite estava horrorizado. Quando ouvia que a planta tomava banho de sol e recebia água periodicamente nunca imaginara a tortura a que era submetida.

-Eu a mateeeeeeeeei!

O urro de Jamian calava-lhe fundo no peito. Afrodite, sem se dar conta do que fazia, abraçou-o com todas as suas forças. Uma hora, ele parou de chorar e afastou-se do abraço:

-O que é isto? – perguntou olhando maravilhado para seu peito.

-É um novo presente que lhe dou. Esta você irá cuidar com todo seu coração; é minha rosa favorita, sabia? – Afrodite sorriu tenramente e estendeu a mão para tocar a flor que já adquiria um tom róseo.

-Oh, eu realmente sou digno de mais um presente, meu querido Afrodite?! Estou tão emocionado que minha vista está turva e ouço um zunido em meus ouvidos.

O cavaleiro de ouro se levantou ainda com o sorriso nos lábios. Deixá-lo-ia a sós com a Rosa Sangrenta enquanto esta era alimentada até a última gota de sangue do cavaleiro de prato. Quanto ao coração de Peixes... Este já se recuperava só em pensar no quão satisfeita aquela rosa devia estar, enfim, podendo servir ao mundo com a função para a qual fora criada. Pensando bem, a depressão de seu jardim podia ser devido ao fato de apenas estar lá, não podendo mais usar todo seu potencial. Por isso, a alegria de satisfazer sua rosa favorita tomava conta de seu corpo de forma que teve que soltar uma retumbante gargalhada ao sair da casa do outro.

Observando a cena, sem nada poder fazer contra a pessoa mais importante na vida de seu mestre, os corvos crocitavam. Como todos os pássaros os alertaram, aquele era o homem mais belo e cruel entre todos os cavaleiros. Fizeram bem em tratá-lo adequadamente mesmo quando errava seus nomes, o que sempre acontecia, ou quando lhes dava novos nomes um tanto quanto inadequados. Restava-lhes apenas esperar para dar o último adeus, quando comeriam de seu corpo e fariam sua dor passar eternamente. Pelo menos, seu amado mestre sorria, contemplando a exuberante forma que a rosa adquiria presa a seu peito.

**FIM...?**


End file.
